fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Voltage Nova
is a Ignition Ability used by Leonard Burns.Volume 14 Usage Instead of releasing flames from his body like most other Third Generation fighters, Burns generates fire inside his own body like a furnace that increases his physical abilities with thermal energy. Using this power, Leonard can leap to extraordinary heights and land gracefully, withstand critical attacks without flinching and inflict powerful blows with minimal movement. As Burns' flames burn more intensely as his ability remains active: Voltage Nova enters its next Stage and its effects become even stronger and more noticeable. Once he progresses to the later Stages, it is believed he becomes untouchable by normal means. Stages Stage 1 Upon activating Voltage Nova, fire begins to appear behind Leonard's eyepatch and he generates his aura. Typical attacks lack the force to reach his skin through the invisible heat emanating from his body. Using Stage 1, Burns is able to push away Arthur's plasma attacks and dispel them with ease. Ordinary flames and attacks can be deflected with his palms, as seen when Burns redirect the flames of Shinra's kicks by intercepting the kicks with his palms. Using Stage 1 allows Burns to knock people away with great force simply by flexing his fingers or stamping the ground with his foot to manipulate the heat around him. Stage 2 Once the second stage has been reached, Voltage Nova creates enough sheer force to prevent opponents from getting close to Burns, with some powerful attacks simply failing to pass through his aura before even coming close to his body. A strike would require large amounts of speed and force in order to penetrate this defensive forcefield. Even then these attacks are dramatically less harmful to Burns, with attacks that would've caused him to bleed in Stage 1 leaving him unhurt, though he still feels the impact. However, while stronger than the pervious Stage, Stage 2 still leaves Burns vulnerable to explosions and similar kinds of attacks. Visually, Burns' entire body burns white hot and he is able to shatter concrete with the sheer amount of force he's capable of unleashing. Stage 3 At Stage 3 the outline around Burns' body becomes more ill-defined and his hair begins to resemble burning fire. Whist in this Stage, just being close to Leonard’s body destroys inflammable clothing and his increased strength allows him to effortlessly drive a person through solid rock with just one arm. He also becomes durable enough to withstand Hellfire's extreme force without the blast knocking him off-balance or being smashed through a building without injury. Stage 4 Burns' flames become so intense they are finally manifesting outside his body. In addition to a powerful aura of visible fire, the flames around his head giving the impression of a lion's mane. Even with a Grace-empowered explosion rippling through his body, Burns' endurance at this Stage is at such a level that it results in him simply being unaffected by the attack. Stage 5 When Burns activates the fifth (possibly final) stage, his body grows noticeably larger in stature and fire starts to pour from his mouth. What's visible of his face in this state very strongly resembles a humanoid lion than his typical appearance and his seemingly inflammable eyepatch completely burns away. His hands appear dramatically larger in this form and even the slightest of touches can burn. References Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Ignition Ability